Story of an Admiral
by Knights Guard
Summary: A series of drabbles based on prompts centered around Admiral Wullf Yularen, the long suffering and loyal Republican Admiral under Anakin.
1. New Experiences

The drabbles are all ones I wrote for SW Saga Drabble's over on Livejournal, I'm just now getting around to posting them here. Feel free to read and review each of them, I like reviews and I like Yularen so I hope you enjoy these.

Title: New Experiences  
Prompt: New  
Characters: Admiral Wullf Yularen  
Era: Clone Wars/Rise of the Empire  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Author's Note: First drabble and I'm dang proud of myself, I'm normally too wordy for things like this but I got this one at exactly 100 words. Of course the title could be up for debate, I'm never very good at those. At the end of this, on its own is the word Spirit italicized, it references the _Spirit of the Republic_, Yularen's ship in the Clone Wars movie.

* * *

The smell of a new ship was something Wullf Yularen thought he would never have the pleasure of experiencing. Being a member of the Senate Intelligence Bureau, a former member to be more precise, he had his fill of ships and the number of smells that accompanied them.

Of course with all things new there is always a reason, this particular reason had him outfitted with not only a new uniform but also a new title, in a new conflict, with a green crew.

The Clone Wars would be an experience new to all, especially for those on the _Spirit_.


	2. Preparations

**Title:** Preparation  
**Prompt:** Mirror  
**Characters:** Admiral Wullf Yularen  
**Era:** Rise of the Empire  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Warnings:** None  
**Author's Note:** I had no idea what to do for this, so I ran with whatever I wrote that seemed to work for the prompt. It makes sense to me, and I got to play with Wullf's background, always fun.

* * *

A careful check of his hair, carefully combed to conceal all other colors. His face received the touch of his hand, carefully darting across it in a last minute search for stubble. That same hand tugged at his shirt collar, its opposite joining in to insure the items neatness. A careful run down his torso, over his jacket, removing wrinkles and insuring the presence of all buttons ended with a gentle tug on his jacket. A turn of his head on both sides, a glance at his boots to insure they matched his appearance ended his clothing inspection.

A nod, then a careful rotation of his jaw ended with his jaw sticking slightly forward then normal. A plethora of emotions ran across his face, along with appropriate hand gestures, head tilts and other small items of body language. Each motion was repeated until a glimmer of pride appeared in his eyes, which was gone as soon as the next emotion flitted across. Another nod, with a careful check of his belt, and one final nod showed his approval.

"Now, just come back alive with the intel Wullf, no heroics."

"I'm not Wullf, the names Torvick, Hiro Torvick, Agent Norvich."


	3. Musings

**Title:** Musings  
**Prompt:** Energy  
**Characters:** Wullf Yularen, Ahsoka Tano  
**Era:** Rise of the Empire/Clone Wars  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 200**  
**

* * *

There were times when Wullf envied Ahsoka, not because she was a Jedi or, in her time, would accomplish things to be remembered by more then a lone droid clerk in an office buried deep in Coruscant. Her ability to stand up to anyone, regardless of who they were, an enthusiasm for adventure, and to prove herself to all those around her because of her age. She seemed to work well with anyone, Jedi, Senators, Senate Commandos, clones, even able to joke around with them when the time permitted.

He supposed it was her age, her youth, he envied the most, though he supposed it was more then that, because he didn't envy that time in her life, there were changes that occurred at her age that he wished to never go through again. Her age made things difficult in life, because she was at that age she was learning about life in general, outside the temple, and while he may have, disliked, his experiences at that time in his life, she seemed to embrace it all after time. If he were honest, it was the energy that came with youth he envied, the sort he prayed she could keep.


	4. Doubts

**Title:** Doubts  
**Prompt:** Space  
**Characters:** Wullf Yularen  
**Era:** Classic (Episode 4)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings:** Unless you haven't seen the original movie, no spoilers.  
**Author's Note:** A different era, the same character though. And because I just realized this, I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars nor anything affiliated with it.

* * *

There was a space that wasn't supposed to be out there, Wullf mused as he stared at the screen. A space that had been home to a shining pearl of peace, glorious sounds and a man who had known him before he owned the white uniform and acquired the head of white hair. It was a reminder of the power his superiors controlled, it was a reminder of the advances made in technology, and it was a hole that caused him to hear that man's voice ask a single question.

How far is too far in the name of peace?


	5. Stranded

**Title:** Stranded  
**Prompt:** Chill  
**Characters:** Admiral Wullf Yularen  
**Era:** Rise of the Empire/Clone Wars  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings:** None

* * *

A careful tuck under the girls chin insured his jacket was firmly around her slim, slumbering form. A puff of air escaped his mouth and instantly turned to mist, confirming his fear about the failing life support systems, and a shiver ran down his spine. Being confined to a small space meant heat stayed longer, but even a small vessel would freeze in time, its crew frozen husks on its decking. They were guardians, defenders of the helpless, who saw their deaths in some form, from ships to droids. But in the frozen darkness of space, who guarded the guardians?


	6. Memories

**Title:** Memories  
**Prompt:** Time  
**Characters:** Wullf Yularen  
**Era:** Rise of the Empire  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings:** None  
**Author's Note:** It's set before the beginning of the Clone Wars.

* * *

Clean shaven, a well kept uniform, a sleek sporting blaster on his hip, a roguish type man standing next to him, dark glasses pushed down his nose. Both men were grinning from ear to ear, arms around each others shoulders, their eyes bright with youth.

Brown hair beginning to grey, a mustache and a suit graced his form now. The blaster was gone, the bright eyes of youth dimmed with age and wisdom. While surrounded by people he was alone, familiar faces long gone this far into Coruscant. Things changed with time, and how they had changed for Wullf Yularen.


	7. For Her

**Title:** For Her  
**Prompt:** Motion  
**Characters:** Wullf Yularen  
**Era:** Rise of the Empire/Clone Wars  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings:** None  
**Author's Note:** Something I came up with after thinking about what situations I could come up with for Wullf. This is the result of that.

* * *

The clouds were streaming by far faster then he was used to, and the sound of weapons fire far louder as well. How he had even been talked into this was beyond him, though the image of who was down there flashed before his eyes and he shook his head. She was the only reason he would do this, anyone else could rot in a Sepppie prison for all he cared. He tugged at the shoulder strap, closed his eyes, and waited. Soon the call came, the others shuffled about, making room for him. Another breath, then Wullf Yularen jumped.


	8. Caring

**Title:** Caring  
**Prompt:** Melody  
**Characters:** Wullf Yularen  
**Era: **Rise of the Empire/Clone Wars  
**Rating:** PG just to be safe  
**Word Count:** 300  
**Warnings:** It's a bit more, melancholy then I would have l liked but I like it.

* * *

Why was it that the rich, or at least well off, insisted on listening to music that would make even a krayt dragon cry? Plus the clothes, the required clothes for such events, were stiff, cut uncomfortably and they _itched_. The gentle squeeze on his hand and the smile she gave him however, made twelve year old Wullf sigh, grin and bear it. If only school were this easy to deal with.

They both had aged, her more then him, and it was readily apparent from her gaunt face, dim eyes. It caused him to ache at the sight, and to curse his superiors for pulling him off of Coruscant, out of his _home_, even after telling them he needed to stay, cursing the other men who should have been there for not being there, and himself for not being more vocal about his needs.

His mind was active with what-ifs, needing something to do to distract itself from the unsettling sight before him, and he unconsciously reached for her hand, squeezing it. His mind at a loss, Wullf did the first thing that came to him, and he sang. Not one of the war chants or bar songs or folks songs he had picked up in his travels, but one of those concert songs he had been forced to listen to live growing up, one of the songs he had cursed the very woman in front of him for dragging him to listen to.

As he sang, his voice barely able to form the words as his mind got distracted, as his confidence started to fail he noticed it. That glimmer of life in her eyes, that half-smile and the rose color in her cheeks, and he smiled. Some things were worth the discomfort, especially in times of need.


	9. Embarrassing Situations

Title: Embarrassing Situations  
Prompt: Rush  
Characters: Wullf Yularen  
Era: Rise of the Empire/Pre Clone Wars  
Rating: PG 'cause of suggested content  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Suggested adult situation, nothing else.

* * *

His heart raced, his face had gotten warm, his hands sweaty, and he had the inexplicable urge to bounce on the balls of his feet, which he quashed without a second thought. Nervousness had crept up on him, and he hesitantly knocked on the door, which slid open within seconds. He stepped in, sputtered, turned, and quickly ran out the door, not caring if it closed or not, all he knew was that he had to leave.

There were some things Wullf didn't want to see in the galaxy, a Toydaraian and Twi'lek in bed together, now topped his list.


	10. Resignation

**Title:** Resignation  
**Prompt:** Over  
**Characters:** Wullf Yularen  
**Era: **Rise of the Empire/Pre-Clone Wars  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings:** Told from the perspective of an OC of mine.  
**Author's Notes:** I'd like for you to meet an old friend of Wullf's here, and a little insight into Wullf once more, and I am once again on the more serious side.

* * *

Heavy footsteps caused the aging man to look at the door, his hands casually going under his desk, one on a button the other on a weapon. When the door opened he relaxed, his hands on the desk.

"No more." The voice was rough, the face gaunt and his hands were clenched as the young man entered, eyes haunted by some horrible realization.

"You're leaving then."

"I'm sorry Ira, what needs to be done can't be."

A nod and then Ira stood up, crossed the room and embraced the man. A sniffle then he felt it returned.

"Be safe Wullf."


	11. Opinions of All

**Title:** Opinions of All  
**Prompt:** Illumination  
**Characters:** Admiral Wullf Yularen  
**Era: **Rise of the Empire/Clone Wars  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Warnings:** None  
**Author's Notes:** Here's good ol' Wullf back in the admiral's uniform and he runs into some trouble from a fellow officer. I do seem to like getting this gent in some difficult situations. Enjoy, I hope this works for the prompt, I thought it did when I wrote it. Seems like a good time to say this too, I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars nor am I making a profit off of this.

* * *

"You don't understand captain, I am not some two-bit nobleman out for glory with a bought commission-" a snort interrupted Wullf and he glared at the other man, hand twitching.

"With your family? That's highly unlikely." The hand had moved to the table top, and had started a steady rhythm.

"My family has nothing to do with this, especially with my current assignment."

"He's a hero! The face of the Jedi war effort!"

"He's a bloody menace to all but himself!" His other hand had slammed down on the table, his tapping increasing in tempo.

A laugh escaped the captain, which caused Wullf to growl, his glare darkening. "Captain, this is not your ship, and I still outrank you, no matter what you may think. Leave my bridge now." The other man gulped, took a step back and turned, almost running into a nearby clone.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Do they all treat you like that?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"None of it's true sir."

"Don't be so quick to defend me."

"Sir if it were true, I would say something."

Wullf's shoulders relaxed, his hand stilled. "Thank you Decker."

"Anytime sir, all you have to do is ask."


	12. Peace

**Title:** Peace  
**Prompt:** Want  
**Characters:** Wullf Yularen, Decker (OC)  
**Era:** Rise of the Empire/Clone Wars  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings:** It's dialogue heavy, that's about it.  
**Author's Note:** Wullf and Decker are back and yet again another dialogue heavy piece, because I think for them it's their words more then their actions that define their relationship, plus it's fine to write the two of them speaking more then anything else. Hangar ball is a fictional game I made up so don't fret if you have no idea what it is, it's self-explanatory pretty much.

* * *

"I said I wanted peace and quiet Decker."

"Yes sir, I know you did sir."

"Hangar ball is not exactly a quiet sport Decker."

"No sir."

"So why then did you organize a hangar ball tournament with not only the entire crew but the crews of several other ships?"

"To give you peace and quiet sir."

A raised eyebrow at the wide shouldered clone was greeted with a grin in return.

"Exactly how is this peace and quiet?"

"The bridge sir, is devoid of the more rowdy troopers."

"Decker."

"Yes Admiral?"

"You my friend are a genius."

"Thank you sir."


	13. Regrets

**Title:** Regrets  
**Prompt:** No  
**Characters:** Wullf Yularen  
**Era:** It straddles both Rise of the Empire and Rebellion eras  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Warnings:** It changes times near the end so keep an eye out for that.  
**Author's Note:** Go figure, I do some happy stuff then right back to the serious ones. I may just have to do some more with this prompt at some point, it's a fun one to do. It's a continuation of my run of his time between SBI and the Clone Wars, the end is a throw back to another drabble I did with him on the original Death Star, mostly because I needed to use more words to make it to 200.

* * *

"I said no."

"You would turn down the Supreme Chancellor's offer for what? Another drink and a day spent complaining about corruption in the Senate?"

"No." Wullf had stood up and leaned over the table, his eyes clear for the first time in days, "I would turn down the offer for the chance to relax and see life outside those towers with no fear of getting a knife in my back for annoying the wrong senator."

"You think it's any different out here? It only takes a different form, look around you. No matter where you go it will always be the same. Nothing is pure now, but you can work towards making it so."

"With the Chancellor?"

"Yes, he is eager to get to know you."

"Will I have the chance to decline any offer?"

"If you feel the need to so."

Years later, his hair and tunic now white, hands far too swift in their movements on the console, he found it difficult to ignore that conversation. A sigh and then a frown crossed his face as he saw the emerald light, the explosion, heard the pained cries.

"If only I'd said no. Would we be here now?"


	14. Second Thought

**Title:** Second Thought  
**Prompt:** Important  
**Characters:** Wullf Yularen, Anakin Skywalker  
**Era:** Rise of the Empire/The Clone Wars  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Author's Note:** Heh, alright so me on a caffeine high is apparently a good thing when prompts are up. It's a good ol' Wullf story with some Anakin thrown in and I'm proud of myself, Anakin isn't whiny at all, which I typically see him as. It's worded...odd? Not my usual style, but it works for this one. Enjoy!

* * *

"It's not important, go on." A sigh, shoulders slumping slightly.

"Are you sure?" Hesitant, cautious both seemed out of place from the younger man.

"If I wasn't sure, I would have said so." A head titled back, hands clenched.

A tilt of the younger man's head, a quick glance at the woman in back who shook her head.

"On second thought, I'll stay here, I have duties I should attend to anyway. Besides they asked for you not me."

"Are you sure?"

"That world is more important then my urge to stretch my legs. Besides, you need the fresh air."


	15. Revelations

**Title:** Revelations  
**Prompt:** Learn  
**Characters:** Wullf Yularen  
**Era: **Rebellion  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Author's Note: **Another of those "Wullf realizes something" drabbles, only 'cause I couldn't think of anything else. Points to anyone who picks up where and who he is talking to here, I had a couple characters in mind (and they are both cannon ones). Have fun with this, it works if nothing else does, sorta-ish.

* * *

Screams, tortured, high pitched and echoing down the hall greeted Wullf upon stepping foot in the detention block, causing his back to straighten and his mustache to twitch. Several seconds after the screaming stopped the daemon emerged, passed by Wullf with no acknowledgement, a floating black droid quickly followed. He waited and then allowed the guard to check his code cylinder, upon which he set off towards his target. A pause, only allowed because the guard had his back to him, and then he entered.

"Why?"

"Hope, peace, freedom."

"They're worth the lives of so many?"

"Anything is worth the lives of those that believe in it."

"Including yours?"

"I am no different than anyone else."

"You're royalty."

"You're a former Republic Admiral, were your morals, your ideals worth your power?"

"That is hardly the point." His mustache twitched at the prisoners last words, his hand slightly clenching at the thought.

"It is the point. What happens when those with power only want more?"

A harsh shake of his head and then he turned and left. _Why fight when you no longer have faith? Power, which brings pain, suffering. How could I have been so blind to what I serve?_


End file.
